Un Fic de Merodeadores
by Nikkyta
Summary: *Uis, es mi 2° fic...ke emocion!! XDD me daba no se ke continuar el otro asi ke hice uno pekeño...pero lo voy a continuar!! este trata sobre merodeadores...un L/J of course! ..weno Lily tiene una amiga ke kedo con Sirius....pero ese no es el punto...oj


El día ya estaba callendo sobre Hogwarts, la tan famosa (entre los magos) escuela de magia y hechiceria... y desde su callada (de noche) habitación se levanta un chico de pelo cafe oscuro casi negro... Mientras se levanta, muestra en su cara una expresión de no haber dormido bien en un buen tiempo, mira a su lado y lo ke se encuentra lo deja algo..."impactado".  
  
En la cama contigua, al contrario de la suya, no hay nadie...  
  
-Claro!! ayer fue luna llena!!- se dice golpeando su frente.  
  
-mm...ke pasó, Canuto?- le dice un joven de pelo negro, oscurísimo, en la cama del otro lado. Éste chico tenía el pelo algo más corto ke su amigo "Canuto", como le llamaban.  
  
- Es ke había olvidado ke Lunático y Colagusano están allá afuera desde anoche... - le dice mirando hacia la ventana con cierto aire triste, al recordar lo ke su amigo "Lunático" tuvo ke sufrir anoche.  
  
Como la mayoría de los ke leen esto saben, su amigo "Lunático" es un licántropo, un hombre lobo...ellos, desde segundo curso aceptan a su amigo con esta pekeña "molestia" ke para ellos se ha significado una razón más para kerer a su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin.  
  
-Mmmm...- dice mientras se estira en su cama para luego levantarse.- Vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a buscarlos a la enfermería, te parece?- le dice el chico colocándose unas gafas de marco redondeado en sus ojos color chocolate.  
  
-...Si...Eso!! muero de hambre! - le dice mientras de un salto se incorpora de pie en el suelo y va directo a buscar su toalla, para luego ir al baño a ducharse.  
  
-Ayy! Canuto no se debería preocupar ahora por ellos...sé ke están bien!- dice en un susurro para sí mismo, mientras toma una toalla y sigue a su compañero al baño.  
  
-Oye, James?- dice el llamado Canuto a su amigo desde una de las duchas del baño del 7° piso de las habitaciones para hombres, en Griffindor.  
  
-Ke pasa...ahora Sirius?- le dice James (conocido como cornamenta ^___^-) algo molesto...esa voz en Canuto sólo puede significar ke: 1.- Algo está planeando.  
  
2.- Algo fuera de sentido va a decir.  
  
-Mmm, bueeeno pues...kería saber si ya le vas a decir "tu-sabes-ke" a "tu- sabes-kien" (n/a: no..no es Voldy...ejejeje)...por ke tu sabes ke él ke no se apura...- le dice con una sonrisa mientras saca su cabeza para observar la expresión de su amigo.  
  
-Ashh! ya deja de molestar con eso! sabes ke es algo personal...- le dice con la cara toda roja mientras le lanza un jabón verde a la cara...Y... le llega! justo en medio de su nariz.  
  
-Ouch!...Dios! yo sólo preguntaba!! ¬¬ - le dice con algo de rencor... Cualkiera, no!?.  
  
-...si, como kieras...es ke... vamos! sabes lo dificil ke es!...Ella es todo un misterio...siempre despacha a los chicos ke la buscan! como si le sobraran!- le dice James...algo frustrado.-...kien sabe si me rechaza a mi también...-  
  
-Ja! vamos! ke mujer se resiste a James Potter!! el "famoso" buscador de Griffindor!.  
  
-...Si...el mismo ke acaba de perder un partido con Slytherin- dice sintiéndose muy triste.  
  
-Oh....vamos...James, no cargues con la culpa de eso...bien sabes ke hicieron trampa!...Además tendremos una revancha!! - le dice su amigo ya saliendo ambos de las duchas...Con toalla!!! obvio!!! (n/a: ...lo ke kerían ¬¬).  
  
-Pero aún así...!!- se voltea y ve la cara de su amigo...tan seria...tan...tan distinta a la ke él conocía....eso significa ke de verdad lo creía así.-... bueno...kisas, digo KISAS, tienes razón...esos Slytherin se están vengando de cada una de las bromas ke les hemos hecho...supongo ke Snape tiene algo ke ver en esto-  
  
- Ja! eso es obvio, mi kerido Watson!- le dice Sirius con aire sarcástico.  
  
-???- le mira a su amigo con cara de "Ke?".- ... Y eso??-  
  
- Lo siento...la influencia de cierta pelirroja me está cambiando el vocabulario!- le dice sin mirarlo...Pero des pués de cierto silencio se voltea a ver a James ke está con la cara toda roja...muuuy roja!- Jajajajaja! James! no puedes seguir así! esta chica te mata!- le dice mientras lanza sonoras carcajadas ke resuenan en todo el baño.  
  
-Deja de molestar...- le dice volviéndo con su ropa.  
  
-Oye...toma mi consejo...dícelo mientras todavía esté libre...- le dice el también vistiéndose.  
  
-Sabes? planeo decírselo en una semana más...será el día en el ke el cielo tendrá la constelación de Sagitario...dicen ke esa representa al arkero...tu sabes! cúpido y esas patrañas!...sé ke para las chicas son importante esos "aportes y detallitos"- dice estas últimas palabras con un toke "afeminado" y levantando un pie (n/a: ^_____^- ke amor!).  
  
-Jajaja! James "matador" Potter, ha hablado!- dice Sirius, mientras hace una reverencia.  
  
-Jajaja!! dejalo así...por ke después de esa noche seré James "el rechazado" Potter- dice con voz de tristeza.  
  
-Sii claaaro! tanto como ke esa señorita no está loca por ti!-  
  
-No lo está, Canuto-  
  
-Si lo está, Cornamenta ¬¬-  
  
-A ke no!-  
  
-Ohhh si!!-  
  
-Ke no!!!-  
  
-KE SI!!-  
  
-KE...- no alcanza a terminar ya ke un grito los interrumpe.  
  
-DEJEN DE PELIAR POR ESTUPIDESES Y SALGAN DEL BAÑO....A-HO-RAA!!!!- les dice una voz ke podrían jurar ke asusta más ke la de McGonaggal asustada.  
  
-Ehm...vamos a desayunar...- dice Sirius saliendo del baño.  
  
/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/ \/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\  
  
  
  
-Ohhh! vamos!! despiertate de una vez!!, chica floja!!!- dice una chica de largos cabellos rojos a una chica de brillante pelo cafe oscuro.  
  
-No kero!- dice incorporándose en la cama, en un tono de niita mimada de 3 años.  
  
-Ohh si kieres...- la chica de pelo café no se mueve.- Y AUNKE NO KIERAS TE ME LEVANTAS!!- le dice la chica pelirroja, mientras le tira un almohadón a la cabeza.  
  
-Heeey!! eso es agresividad!! sabes bien ke está prohibido en éste cuarto!- le dice mientras se levanta con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Mmmm....ya era hora, Cam. Me estabas aburriendo...y aparte vamos a llegar tarde a...- se calla al darse cuenta ke su amiga YA estaba vestida con su uniforme adornado con verde y plateado. (n/a: jijiji! kien dice ke no eran Slytherins!?)  
  
-...Lily, cariño! cierra la boca ke tenemos ke ir a comer! - le dice con tono burlón. Cam, como le decían Lily y sus compaeros de casa, o Cameron, tenía planeado esto para poder dormir un rato más.  
  
-Oh! eso no se vale...- le dice cruzándose de brazos.-... vamos a desayunar.  
  
-Mejor!- le dice Cam con una sonrisa bastante grande. Al ver esto, Lily no puede evitar sonreir y reirse un poco...esta chica era un caso!.  
  
  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^  
  
-O_oUUU ...no otra vez.-  
  
-Ke pasa, Lil??- le dice la chica morena a su pelirroja amiga.  
  
-Mira.- le dice mientras le pasa un pekeño papelito color agua-marina, muy claro.  
  
-mmm....haber:  
  
"Kerida Lily:  
  
Se ke este no es el mejor momento, pero...ESTOY DE VISITA EN HOGWARTS!! JAJAJAJA!!!....La venganza es dulce...nos veremos por ahi...y no te escondas! puedo encontrarte! =)  
  
Atte Jamsie."  
  
....y esto?? no sabía ke eras amiga de Potter!! y eso ke yo lo sé casi todo!!- le dice luego de leer la nota.  
  
-Potter?? O_OU ...no! nada ke ver! éste es James, de Beauxbutoms (n/a: no se como se escribe y no tengo cerca los libros :þ)... Oh! Vamos! James Lout!! te suena??- le dice algo molesta.  
  
(n/a: si buscan en un diccionario la palabra lout se soprenderán con el significado...y sabrán por ke Lily es así con él :þ)  
  
-Ahhh! él!!......- luego vuelve a tomar su desayuno, trankilamente...como si no hubiera escuchado eso...pero después de unos segundos de meditación...- ÉLLLL?!??! NO PUEDE SER!!!!-  
  
- u____u' ...lo es... necesito salir de éste colegio...ahora!!- le dice volviéndo a su desayuno con cara de descepción.  
  
-Tenemos ke hacer un plan para huir!...Dios! imagínate ke con lo maniático ke es nos esté viendo ahora!!- le dice mirando con los ojos saltones en cada rincón del Gran comedor.  
  
-Oy! no exageres! la gente ya te mira raro!- le dice Lily tomandola de un hombro.  
  
-Ejejeje, tienes razón...pero tenemos ke tratar de no encontrarnos con él...o no crees igual?- Dice mientras se levanta de su puesto. Pasan unos momentos de silencio mientras llegan a la puerta del Gran Hall.  
  
-Bueeeeno...creo ke mientras antes le diga a James ke no me interesa su ....como decirlo... su "proposición" ...será mejor...para él y para mí....y para tí...- dice con voz preocupada y seria esto último.  
  
-Si...mejor...ah! en fin...vamos a la sala común...allí estaremos seguras un tiempo...aparte si no vamos por los cuadernos de pociones rápido, no vamos a llegar y nos kitarán puntos!-  
  
-Ok! vamos...- dice Lily y camina junto con Cam hacia su Sala Común.  
  
Mientras detrás de la puerta de entrada al Gran Hall sale una persona con la cara pálida y triste.  
  
-Mierda...osea ella ya lo sabe...y aparte no le intereso...- dice en un susurro, como tratando de prosesarlo.- ... no puedo creerlo!! Malditas perras, las Slytherins!!- dice algo más fuerte.  
  
-Ke pasa, Cornamenta?- dice un joven de pelo castaño claro...como arena y de unos profundos y alegres ojos ambarinos.  
  
-Remus!...vaya! parece ke estás muy bien esta mañana!- dice cambiando la expresión de su cara por una sonrisa.  
  
-Jajaja! si! Peter me ayudó harto anoche! todo esto de la transformación parece agotarlo mucho!- dice el chico llamado Remus a su amigo James con otra sonrisa.  
  
- Para la proxima podremos estar todos, así ke no te preocupes por él....ya tendrá tiempo para descanzar...A todo esto, ya desayunaste??- le dice James al chico de ojos claros.  
  
-Sip! en la enfermería!...Colagusano ahora está en la Sala Común esperándonos, James- dice el aún sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes. Su labio tiene una pekeña herida en el lado izkierdo.  
  
-mmm...pues vamos donde él...tengo ke buscar mis apuntes de Pociones.- dice empujándo levemente a su amigo hacia afuera del Gran Hall.  
  
-Y Canuto??- dice mirando hacia atrás.  
  
-Pff!! nueva conkista! Ya lo conoces!- dice James a su amigo el lobo.  
  
-Jaja! Gran novedad!-  
  
  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^  
  
Dos chicas caminan hacia la puerta del aula de Pociones de séptimo año, impartidas por el ansiano Profesor Wisdom (n/a: sabiduría en ingles :þ). Las clases "regularmente" eran muy entretenidas!. Éste profesor era de los pocos ke no favorecían a su casa...La casa Slytherin, aunke sus dos mejores alumnos eran de esa casa, y ambos rivales. Su tercer mejor alumno también sería uno de los mejores como los otros dos, si no fuera por ke era el ke más problemas presentaba...Potter...El famoso James Potter!  
  
"Tiene un gran potencial, Señor Potter! Lástima ke no lo ocupa por gastar su tiempo en bromas pesadas" le decía el ansiano a James cada vez ke alguna "anormalidad" ocurría en la clase...en especial si esta "anormalidad" iba directo a cierto Slitherin de apellido Snape...  
  
La chica pelirroja, junto con la chica morena entraban lentamente al aula ke tantas veces habían visitado ya...después de todo, ya van en el final de su sexto año...  
  
-Chicas, entren rápido.- dice el ansiano profesor. Se acerca como a unos 3 metros de la puerta del aula, pero algo hace ke se detenga bruscamente...  
  
Un chico de brillante y desordenado cabello negro, junto con un de brillante pelo cafe oscuro, se acercan corriendo a la puerta, mientras dejan a su paso una gran nube de polvo.  
  
-Cuidado chicos!!- dice el profesor a los jóvenes ke vienen corriendo.  
  
-Uff! llegamos dice el chico de lentes y desordenado cabello. (n/a: cada vez ke leo esa descripción suelto un suspiro ^______^-)  
  
-Potter!- dice Lily justo antes de ke James choke de frente con ella al darse la vuelta.-... Cuidado! casi me atropellas!- le dice a James con una sonrisa.  
  
-...Disculpame, Evans...no fue mi intensión chocar contigo.- le dice bajando la vista y mirando al suelo.  
  
-Vamos, no me chocaste, no importa.- dice ella dándose la vuelta y buscando un asiento junto con Cameron.  
  
-Cómo puede no soportarme y sin embargo ser tan simpática conmigo??- pensaba James en esos momentos.  
  
-Vamos, Cornamenta.- le dice Sirius a su amigo, luego se van a sentar en un lugar, dos puestos más atrás ke Lily y Cam.  
  
-Hoy...haremos el práctico de cómo se mezclaba la puss de Bobotubérculo en la poción de plantas...ya saben, la ke estudiamos la vez pasada....la ke se usa para fertilizar ambientes naturales....les suena??- al ver la cara de confundidos de su clase siguio-...Dios...Gracias a Potter y su genial idea de derramar la posión para olvidar momentos hemos perdido una clase...!!- no alcanza a terminar, James se levanta dispuesto a protestar.  
  
-Profesor! bien sabe ke no fue por gusto ke se me calló!!- dice James con cara de kerer reírse.  
  
-Si, claro señor Potter, y por eso ud. tuvo la amabilidad de salir junto conmigo antes de soltarla ¬¬- le dice con sarcasmo el profesor ansiano.  
  
-Pues...fue coincidencia...ejejeje....siga con su clase u____u' - dice volviéndose a sentar. Unas risitas se escuchan en el salón.  
  
Más o menos a mitad de la clase otro suceso "anormal" sucede...  
  
-Pero ke ra...??- dice James mientras observa su poción hacerse cada vez más y más y más... hasta ke...  
  
-Cuidado, James!! Ven!- dice Sirius mientras lo agarra de una manga, justo para salvarlo de una "anormal" explosión de poción con puss de Bobotubérculos.  
  
-Pero ke asco!- exclama la pelirroja a su amiga Cam. Ambas se tapan con su capa.  
  
-...eeew!...- dice James en tono de broma para el profesor ke lo mira con cara de asecino prófugo.  
  
-Señor Potter, espero ke esto no tenga nada ke ver con ud. y cierto grupito de "merodeadores".  
  
Si...como uds. keridos lectores deben saber, en éste fic también al grupo consistente de Cornamente, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, les llaman Los Merodeadores, debido a cierto rumor de ke se manejaban merodeando por la noche con una capa invicible, por los pasillos de Hogwarts...obviamente los chicos siempre lo negaban.  
  
-Claro ke no profesor!...- Al ver la cara de "no-te-creo-nada" del profesor Wisdom continuó-... No cree ke si hiciera algo, no haría algo ke me dañara a mí...o no?- le dice con tono burlón en su voz...pues tenía razón. Las bromas eran importantes, pero nunca tanto comopara dañarse a sí mismo ni mucho menos a sus amigos.  
  
-Tiene un buen punto... Supongo ke por falta de pruebas no sabremos kien es el genio tras el experimento.  
  
-Cómo si no fuera obvio ke fue Malfoy o Snape!- dice Sirius, provocando miradas llenas de odio por parte de estos, anteriormente nombrados.  
  
-Claro ke no fuimos nosotros, Black!- dijo con cara de asco un chico de pelo rubio casi blanco, platinado y brillante. Peinado hacia los lados y de ojos plateados y con un brillo de maldad.  
  
-Chicos, no vayan a peliar de nuevo...- al ver ke estaban a punto de seguir peliando continua-...por ke me veré en la obligación de kitarle puntos a sus casas.-  
  
-Bien...- dijeron ambos dándose la vuelta y dándose las espaldas mutuamente.  
  
-Ahora sigan en su trabajo...Potter tendrá ke compartir caldero con...- dice mientras observa la clase lentamente para ver con kien. Su mirada se detiene en Lily. Ésta tiembla un poco...no era de su agrado estar tan cerca de un chico tan guapo como James...no era ke le gustara! claro ke no!...osea eso creía ella...por ke la verdad...es algo ke ni una Slytherin podría aceptar.  
  
-Comparta caldero con Black no más, Potter.- Ambos (Lily y James) suspiran aliviados.  
  
-Si profesor Wisdom- dice James lléndose con Sirius.  
  
Después de unos momentos...  
  
-De la ke te salvaste! casi te pone con Lil!- dice Sirius en un tono bajo, para ke sólo James escuche.  
  
-Te diste cuenta...?- le dice sin mirarlo.  
  
-Vamos! la mitad del salón se dió cuenta y crees ke yo no!!- le dice él algo divertido por la seriedad de su amigo.  
  
-Ah...Ke vergüenza...menos mal ke nadie dijo nada...-  
  
-Jajaja! Eres my exagerado con esto de Lily- le dice bastante entretenido Sirius.  
  
- Tú eres el ke no se toma nada en serio...por eso cambias de novia cada semana! ¬¬ - dice algo resentido James.  
  
-Ouch! Golpe bajo!- dice Sirius fingiendo dolor en su.....en su... en su "ya-saben-ke".  
  
Mientras ke en otro lado de la sala de clases...  
  
-Casi te toca con Potter compartir el caldero...- dice Cam con una cara pícara.  
  
-Ay! lo sé! casi me da un atake al corazón!!- dice Lily algo "sobreactuando".  
  
-Jaja! vamos! no seas exagerada!...si igual se cuánto te atrae ese chico...- le dice aumentando su sonrisa.  
  
-Shhht!!...- le dice tapándole la boca y llevándola un poco más alejada de el resto de alumnos.- NUNCA digas eso tan fuerte!! podrían escucharte!!- le dice con la cara algo colorada.  
  
-Jijiiji! hace años ke no te veía tan roja, Lil-  
  
-Es ke nunca me había gustado Potter, Cam.- le dice Lily con la mirada en el suelo...algo triste.  
  
-Y por ke la tristeza?? Sabes bien ke chicos no te faltan y ke se ve ke Potter es uno de tus admiradores.-  
  
-Sabes bien ke no lo es...- dice Lilianne...- Él gusta de chicas fáciles con grandes....tu sabes! "proporciones"- dice con algo de mímica.- y es igual ke ese Sirius! ambos sólo andan con chicas lindas y millonarias por semana y luego la cambian por otra aún más "miss universo".-  
  
-Ufff!! cuánto resentimiento hay allí...!!- le dice Cam a Lily en tono jugueton apuntándo a su pecho, o más bien a su corazón.  
  
-No sabes cuánto!!...estoy celosa de cada novia ke ha tenido y yo no soy así! esta no soy yo!- dice Lily sentándose en una silla.  
  
-Sabes?..si no le dices rápido lo perderás...se podría enamorar de alguien y tu ni sikiera lo intentas!- le dice esta vez algo seria.  
  
-Pero....no sabes lo dificil ke es!!- dice la pelirroja chica guardando sus cosas.  
  
-Oh si lo sé!... te dice algo la palabra "Diggori"??- dice Cam, esta vez sarcástica.  
  
-...Pero Amos es muy simpático...y te toma en cuenta!...James...James es demasiado popular para mi...Y no me vayas a decir algo sobre popularidad, por ke bien sabes ke al juntarte conmigo, botaste a la basura la tuya!...- le dice Lily  
  
-Pero Lily! tu popularidad no importa! James no puede ser tan...- no alcanza a terminar...  
  
-Bien, es el final de la clase! nos vemos en dos días...Adios chicos.- dice el ansiano profesor.- Ah! y 10 puntos para cada casa.-  
  
-Bien...ahora a escaparse de ese maldito chico...- dice la pelirroja a su amiga de ojos celeste cielo.  
  
-Oh vamos! tampoco es James tan malo...o si?- dice Cameronjusto antes de reir ante su "Gran aporte".  
  
-Vamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras....sabes? el nombre es muy largo! deberían achicarlo!- es lo último ke escucha el joven de lentes y el chico alto de pelo cafe casi oscuro....es lo último ke James y Sirius escuchan de Lilianne y Cameron...  
  
-No-pue-do-cre-er-lo!- dice Sirius, después de un largo minuto de silencio.  
  
-Te dije ke era así...Lilianne...ella no siente nada más ke odio por mi...- dice con cara, voz y mirada triste.  
  
-No-pue-de-ser!!- dice aún con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando por donde se fueron.  
  
-...Ya Sirius...Vámonos a Transformaciones, kieres?- le dice mientras lo arrastra de un brazo.  
  
  
  
/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\* /\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\  
  
  
  
Tres días después de ese, las cosas se complican algo...  
  
Por el lado de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter las cosas no podían ir más desastrosamente...  
  
-No puedo creerlo!!- grita Sirius mientras se da vueltas en círculos por la habitación.  
  
-Vaya! esa palabra está de moda en tu lenguaje, Sirius- bromea James con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Si...!!Claro...!! Adelante, Cornamenta...!!! Búrlate mientras akí planeamos una buena venganza contra esos malditos Slytherins!!-  
  
-Si...Malditos sean...- dice James.  
  
-Creo ke a lo ke Jamsey se refiere es ke Lily es una maldita.- dice el chico más bajo de los 4 ke ocupan el cuarto.  
  
-Si, si, si...ja, ja, ja! Vaya ke están gracioso hoy día!...y tu Remsie? no tienes un chiste ke compartir con la clase??- dice Sirius algo...digo bastante frustrado!.  
  
-Pues...no, de hecho tengo una idea ke compartir al grupo...la venganza ...- dice Remus con un brillo maniático en sus ojos...  
  
-Uhhhy! me asustas, Lunático!- dice Peter al ver la cara "psicópata- asecina" de Remus.  
  
-Mejor así, Colagusano...Mejor así...- dice con su sonrisa más dracobólica. (n/a: o diabólica...jajaja! lo siento a la autora de ese fic! es ke me traumé y se me pego! :þ).  
  
- O_Ouuu - cara general al ver los instintos maniáticos de Remus...  
  
  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^  
  
Y por otro lado, en cuanto a las chicas...las cosas no podían compararse con la de los chicos. Lily, por su parte, trataba de hacer todo lo ke podía para olvidar a James...pero éste cada vez estaba más metido en su cabeza..."Es ke...es tan lindo...y ese aire infantil ke tiene...!!" eran algunos de sus pensamientos más recurridos...  
  
Y en cuanto a Cameron...pues...  
  
-No-pue-de-ser!!- dice la chica de pelo rojizo y brillantes ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Pues créelo! yo...yo ya lo olvidé- dice la chica morocha.  
  
-Pero...entonces...si ya lo olvidaste, por ke esa cara triste??- pregunta curiosa su amiga al ver el deje de tristeza ke desprendían los ojos de la chica de ojos como el cielo.  
  
-Por ke...lo olvidé...y ahora me gusta...me gusta alguien de kien nunca me debí enamorar!- dice esta poniendo la cara más triste ke nunca le había visto la pelirroja a su amiga.  
  
-...Dios...dime ke no es...- dice con cara preocupada. Después de meditar la cara de Lily, Cameron exclama...  
  
-Claro ke no es Potter!!...jajaja...ehh...es aún peor...- dice mirando sus pies.  
  
-...no...-  
  
-...si...-  
  
-...Si...Siri...Sirius????-  
  
-...Ahá!- dice mientras una sonrisa melancólica se forma en su cara.  
  
-...oh...Dios! amigas teníamos ke ser...!!...Ke rayos tienen esos chicos?!?!- dice Lily sentándose al lado de su amiga en su cama.  
  
-No lo sé, Lil...No lo sé...-  
  
PAAFF!  
  
Se abre la puerta de su pieza y entra un Lucius Malfoy muyyy enojado...  
  
-Pero ke mierda te crees Malfoy??...Irrumpiendo así en un cuarto de chicas...!!- dice Lilianne a Lucius kien camina derecho a donde está ella.  
  
-Ambas, vengan ahora.- dice con voz seria y fría.  
  
-Y se supone ke te debeso seggg-ahhh!! cuidado mastodonte!!- le dice Cam, mientras es arrastrada por un matodonte llamado Severus Snape...  
  
En realidad el chico Slytherin llamado Severus Snape, era bastante guapo...era una versión pálida de Sirius, sólo ke sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, al igual ke su pelo...algo grasoso en las raices...pero el negro no favorece la gracitud del pelo u____u'  
  
Tenían ambos (lucius y severus) un muy buen cuerpo...después de todo Lucius jugaba Quidditch y Snape corría toda las mañanas al rededor del colegio.  
  
Ambos sangre-limpia, al contrario ke Lily, ke tenía sangre mezclada (n/a: en el cuarto libro sale ke es de padres Muggles?...bueno si es así, lo siento u____u' yo no me he leido el 4°)...aunke Cameron tiene sangre- limpia.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, se detienen los cuatro y los chicos sueltan los brazos de las chicas. Estas se miran y se sientan en un sofá enfrente de la chimenea.  
  
-Y bien?...ke kieren?- dice Cam, con su semblante serio.  
  
-Uds, dos acaban de ser seleccionadas como suplentes para el próximo juego de Quidditch... Anderson y Lowest acaban de sufrir una broma por parte de los tales "Merodeadores"...- dice Lucius con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-...Ahh...- al escuchar la palabra "merodeadores" ambas reaccionaron de la peor manera ke se les podía ocurrir; abriendo la boca gigante y suspirando fuertemente.  
  
-Nada más ke decir?? aceptan???- dice Severus.  
  
-Jugaremos de Cazadoras?- dice Cameron, recuperando el aliento.  
  
-Sip, y es este sábado...así ke deberán ir a entrenar hoy en la tarde con nosotros...- dijo Lucius algo más trankilo.  
  
-Claro...no...espera, Griffindor ocupará la cancha para practicar hoy! no podremos usarla!- dice Cameron otra vez.  
  
-Claro ke podemos...la "compartiremos"!- dice Severus...al parecer no es precisamente "compartir" lo ke tiene en mente...  
  
-Bien..pues eso será...las vemos akí a las 18:30 pm...Lleguen puntuales. Ah! y tomen... estos son los trajes de Quidditch de nuestra casa...son de mujer y parecen ser de vuestras tallas...Nos vemos- dice Lucius tirándoles a las chicas atónitas un par de trajes de Quidditch de color verde y plateado.  
  
-...Bravo! para ke kejarnos cuando podemos pertenecer al ekipo de Quidditch!- dice Lily.  
  
-Dios! toda mi vida he kerido jugar Quidditch!!- dice Cam, algo emocionada.  
  
-Claro! y sabes con ké casa nos toca una "revancha" por ke al idiota de Brooke se le ocurrió hechizar la escoba de Jordán!- dice Lily...con una cara no muy feliz ke digamos...  
  
-...Dios...Griffindor...- dice murmullando Cameron.  
  
-Bravo, genio!- dice Lily.- y no es tanto ke compitamos con mi amigo y tu "enamorado", sino ke también está mi enamorado!...- esta vez lo dice algo bajo para ke no escuchen los demás de la casa.  
  
-...Bueno...ya no podemos hacer nada...-  
  
- Oh si podemos!!- dice Lily con brillo diabólico en sus ojos esmeralda.- ganar el partido de Quidditch a los Griffindor sería un buen logro!-  
  
-Si lologramos...-  
  
-Oh vamos! si podemos!!-  
  
-Claro...-  
  
Lo único ke agradecían estas chicas era no haberse encontrado con James Lout...aunke no sabían si duraría mucho tiempo...  
  
  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^ (n/a: ke emocion...nananana!)  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente el despertar fue igual ke siempre...un sólo caos!...pero la mañana se normalizó a medida ke pasaba.  
  
Ya a la hora de desayunar, los "Merodeadores" se encontraban cuchicheando sobre su última broma a Slytherin...algo drástica...pero serviría hasta ke planearan una verdaderamente sádica.  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin nadie sospechaba la fabulosa idea de estos chicos, y mucho menos Lily y Cameron ke se disponian a comer su acostumbrado desayuno.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, los chicos esperaban ansiosos los resultados de las pócimas ke pusieron en la noche en la comida de los Slytherin...  
  
-Hip! Hip! Hip!- un compulsivo hipo rompió el silencio del Gran Comedor.  
  
Luego todos los hombres Slytherins tenían un fuerte hipo gracias a unos chicos de nombres poco comunes...  
  
Luego de unos segundos el gran salón estalló en carcajadas de los demás alumnos...hasta Lily y Cam trataban en vano de aguantar las risas.  
  
-Pero ke está pasando aki??...jugo de calabaza....ke rayos??...Fideos con keso....=S- dijo Lily descubriendo ke cada vez ke terminaba una frase, una comida también era dicha por ella.  
  
-Lily? te sientes bien?...Arroz con curry...=S - dice Cam después de observar a su amiga...ambas kedan con una cara de confución y una gran interrogante en sus mentes...luego respondida por ciertas carcajadas de "merodeadores".... ¬_¬*  
  
-Alumnos!! ke pasó aki?- dice Dombledore levantándose de su asiento en la mesa de profesores.  
  
-Hip!Hip!Hip!- es su única respuesta.  
  
-Los culpables de esta broma, ponganse de pie.- dice McGonaggal...nadie se para.- Bien...sólo por falta de pruebas no os castigaré- les dice a los chicos Griffindor ke ríen a carcajadas abiertas.  
  
Luego de ke todo se normalizara, a excepción de ciertos "hip!", cada alumno se fue directo a las clases de la tarde de ese día... para los Slytherin Adivinación, para los Griffindor clase de Hechizos...  
  
En el pasillo ke llevaba al aula de Hechizos, se encontraban un grupo de chicos Griffindor ke aún reían de lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, cualkiera ke los viera reirse dirian ke estaban locos y necesitaban camisa de fuerza...pero la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a esa risa de su parte.  
  
-Eso jajajaja fue jajajja de lo jajajaaj mejor!!- dijo un Sirius muerto de risa.  
  
-Lo sé! Jajajajaja!- dice Remus con algo menos de risa.  
  
-Fue Genial!! Jajajajajjaa!! vieron la cara de Lilianne y Cameron al escucharse a sí mismas!!?! jajaajjajjajjajajajajajaajjajjajajjajajajajajjajajajaajajajajaajajajja!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! Fue para una foto!!- dijo James riéndo hasta más no poder!  
  
- Fue jajajajajajaja! único! jajajajjajaa!- dijo Peter ke lloraba de risa.  
  
-Hey! Uds. fueron!!... Spaghetti Bolognesa.- dijo una suave y dulce vos de chica a sus espaldas.  
  
-Evans! ...*esfuerzo por aguantar la risa* wuaaaajajajjaajjajajajjajaja!!!!!!!!!- dice James luego de voltearse a ver kien era.  
  
-Dios, Lily jajajajjaja!! era necesario!! jajajajja! no te enojes si?? el hechizo de las chicas dura menos ke el de los chicos jajajjajjaa!! ellos tendran ese molesto hipo jajajajaja hasta mañana en la mañana! ajajaja!- dice Sirius aún llorando de risa.  
  
-Mmm....pues lo de no enojarme lo voy a pensar, Sirius...Arroz y pollo asado...Ahh!Dios! ya me dió hambre!!- dice Lily algo confundida con sus palabras.  
  
-Wuaaaaaajajajajjajajjjaajajajjajajajajaajajjajajaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- risotada general de los merodeadores y mirada asecina de parte de Lily y Cam *¬¬*. En ese momento, las chicas aprovechan ke los chicos ríen con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta para verter un poco de una posión de color lila en sus bocas y los cuatro kedan algo confundidos.  
  
-Uno... Lechuga y adereso...- dice Cameron.  
  
-Ke fue eso??- pregunta Sirius con cara asustada.  
  
- Dos...pastel de chocolate- dice Lily con su cara alegre y expectante.  
  
-Por ke estan contando?- Pregunta Peter con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.  
  
- Y tres!...-dicen ambas.- ...pasas al ron/papas fritas...- dicen cada una.  
  
-....-  
  
-...ke se supone tenía ke pasar??- pregunta Remus con algo de duda y de risa por el fallido intento de Lily y Cam.  
  
-Ja! chicas! no les resulto! *burp*- dice Sirius.Todos voltean a verle.  
  
-Pero ke asco, Sirius! *burp*- dice Peter y keda con la misma cara ke los otros 3 chicos, mientras las chicas rien escandalosamente.  
  
-Pero ke ra...? *burp*- dice James viendo a Sirius con cara de "bicho- raro".  
  
-Jajajaja!! dulce venganza!!- dicen las chicas a coro.- ... fideos con salsa/tocino y huevos fritos.-  
  
Así el colegio de Hogwarts, de Magia y hechicería, se combirtió en un día en un verdadero gallinero, del cual salían los ruidos más raros ke se podían escuchar.  
  
  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^  
  
  
  
Ya en la tarde, las chicas ya vestidas con sus trajes y túnicas de Quidditch, se disponían a bajar al campo, pero cierto ruido e individuo las interrumpió...  
  
-Vaya! hasta ke nos juntamos!- dice el chico de brillante pelo negro oscuro, tez pálida y ojos caoba, alto y bien formado...correspondiendo al nombre de James...James Lout...  
  
-Oh Dios...!...lasagna italiana...- dice Lily susurrando mientras retrocede junto con su amiga.  
  
-Por ke me evitaban, cariños?- dice el con vos suave y fría.  
  
-Por ke ni una de las dos kiere aceptar tu propuesta!- dice Cam, casi gritandole.- ...té de menta.-  
  
-Mmm....es una buena razón, muchachas....ke lástima...ambas parecían ser capaces de soportar esta presión...como sea...parece ke amigos ya no podemos ser...- dice suave y lentamente...  
  
-No...ahora sería bueno ke nos dejaras en paz, para siemp...- Lily no alcanza a terminar cuando un brazo la tiene atrapada y una mano le toma el cuello con no buenas intenciones.  
  
-Dios mio! suelta a Lily!!- le grita Cameron mientras le golpea con una patada su "área sencible".  
  
-AAAAhhhhuuushh!!- grita el hombre-joven de unos 28 años mientras suelta a la pelirroja.  
  
Ambas chicas corren por el lado contrario al de James Lout y logran salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al llegar a la cancha de Quidditch, se dan cuenta de ke sólo está el ekipo de Quidditch de Griffindor....y no hay ni un Slytherin...  
  
-Claro...Él le pidió a Lucius y a Sev ke nos sacaran de la sala común, para el poder encontrarnos...- dice Lily mientras medita cada pieza.  
  
-...Y ellos, por supuesto, le hicieron caso al tiro!- dice Cam algo molesta.  
  
-Hey!! Evans, Jonns!! ke hacen aki?? *burp*- dice James mientras se acerca junto con Sirius.  
  
-Ke?...ah...estee...no nada...- dice Lily algo nerviosa ante la pregunta. ¿Ké le iba a decir?¿ "estoy siendo perseguida por un hombre llamado James Lout, ke kiere ke me una a él y lo siga como si fuera un dios" ? ...pues no gracias.  
  
-A decir verdad...- dice Cameron mirando a Lily con cara suplicante- ...escapamos.  
  
-Eh?? escapar?? de ke?? *burp*- dice Sirius con curiosidad.  
  
Sirius sentía por Cameron un gran (por asi decirlo) cariño y ganas de protegerla....estar con ella cuando tiene problemas y felicitarla por sus logros...uds. piensen lo ke kieran, pero el está convencido de ke no puede ser amor...  
  
-Pues...Dios! Lily tengo ke decirle a alguien!!- dice mirando a Lily...ésta sólo mira hacia el castillo y observa cómo una luz verdosa se ve desde una ventana...  
  
-Ca...Cam... debemos irnos...- dice Lily mirándola suplicante. Por más Slytherin ke fuera, Lily no kería ke James y Sirius fueran perseguidos y asecinados por James Lout...y menos torturados o invitados a unírsele... eso sería el colmo...  
  
-A donde vas, Lilianne?? *burp* - dice James algo preocupado con el hehco de ke las chicas saliesen del colegio a las 18:45 pm y escapando de "algo o alguien".  
  
-No importa...Vámonos Cam...uds. no nos han visto ni saben ke salimos...- dice Lily mientras toma a Cameron de un brazo y la arrastra hacia el caminoke lleva a Hogsmeade, el pueblo más cercano a Hogwarts....tenían ke tomar algún expresso y volver cuanto antes a casa de Cameron...junto con su padre...ke es un auror...él podría aconsejarles...  
  
-Espera!- dice Sirius mientras toma a Cam de la mano y hace ke Lily la suelte. Luego de tomarla y voltearla para kedarse frente a frente, pone su gran mano en la mejilla de ella y acerca sus labios a los de ella.  
  
-No! Espera!- dice Cam separándose de Sirius.-...no kiero ke esto termine así...así ke lo dejaremos hasta akí...cuando nos volvamos a ver, podremos continuarlo...- le dice sonriéndo y mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-...Bien, yo tampoco kiero ke dure sólo segundos lo nuestro...te buscaré Cam.- le dice Sirius con una hermosa sonrisa y le acaricia el rostro.  
  
-...Te esperaré, Sirius.....- dice ella separándose y tomando la mano de Lily.-....nos vemos...-  
  
-.....los voy a extrñar, chicos.- es lo único ke se le ocurre decir a Lily...mientras mira con tristeza su despedida con James...seguramente el amor de su vida...y ella se va...  
  
-.....Lily- susurra James al ver como se va, ella y Cam, camino a la ciudad de Hogsmeade.  
  
-Pero ke rayos haces, Cornamenta! kisas ella sea el amor de tu vida y tu...!! tu sólo la dejas ir!!- dice algo exaltado Sirius a James.  
  
-No...- dice él mirando por donde se van...aún se ven como sombras en la lejanía.  
  
-No ke cosa?- dice Sirius algo confundido.  
  
-No me puedo despedir...la voy a ayudar, Canuto!! Puede ke esté en peligro!! No la voy a dejar a su suerte...- dice él tomando su escoba y montándola.- ...me sigues?-  
  
-...Por supuesto...no es digno de un caballero abandonar a la dama en peligro, no cierto James "matador" Potter?- dice Sirius en tono burlón mientras monta su escoba.  
  
Ambos vuelan hasta llegar al camino de donde perdieron de vista a las asustadas chicas. Buscan un buen rato entre la pekeña multitud de gente...pero a todo esto ambos se preguntan: ¿Ké hace una multitud de gente en Hogsmeade a estas horas?. Se acercan a un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, hasta la altura de los hombros.  
  
-Disculpe, ke pasó akí??- pregunta James al hombre rubio.  
  
-Eh?...acaba de aparecerse un hombre de pelo negro y tez pálida...y dejó éste extraño simbolo...- dice el hombre apartándose para ke James y Sirius pudieran ver el símbolo.  
  
Éste era indescriptible (n/a: Metaforicamente, ya ke lo tengo ke describir igual...¬¬). Tenía una extraña serpiente verde con ojos brillantes y rojos, enroscada en una piedra blanca...no...enrosacada en una cadavera...la serpiente miraba al frente con los ojos brillándole y éste signo brillaba de un color verde agua-marina...  
  
Una mano delgada se posa en el hombre de James, éste se sobresalta un poco y voltea rápidamente para encontrar a Lily y a Cam, mirándolos a ambos intensamente.  
  
-Lily...yo....no las podíamos dejar solas...- dice James mirando al suelo...luego de un rato de silencio mira a Lily a la cara y ve ke ésta llora...lágrimas silenciosas bajan por sus mejillas y (como el poema) mueren en sus labios...esos labios ke muere por besar.- ...Lily lo sient...- no continua.... de hecho no puede, Lily le ha puesto un dedo en sima de sus labios...esos labios ke ella también muere por besar...  
  
-Shhht...-dice Lily a James. Mira a James y a Sirius y les dice.- ...sígannos...-  
  
Ambos las siguen silenciosamente, através de la gente ke aún pasea por allí y ke se detiene a ver la extraña marca dejada por el hombre ke apareció allí.  
  
Las siguen hasta llegar a una posada llamada "Couch and pillows" (n/a: sillón y almohadas.... u___u lo sé, lo sé....ridículo....). Allí, en vez de entrar, se dan la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta de atrás. Lily da tres golpes con su varita al montón de pasto y tierra en el ke estaban parados los 4, lentamente baja hasta una especie de cueva...  
  
Una vez abajo, Cam golpea con su varita el montoncito ke sirvió de ascensor y éste comienza a subir dejándolos, a los 4, bajo tierra... en una especie de Madriguera. Todos se van siguiendo a Lily hacia un montón de cojines y almohadones, donde cada uno se sienta y esperan a ke alguien hable...  
  
-Bueno...supongo ke hay mucho ke explicar...- dice Lily mirando a los tres.- y creo ke debo partir diciendo ke...lo siento, Cam...te mentí...el maldito ese no es mi hermano...y tampoco se llama James...- dice Lily mirando tristemente a Cameron.  
  
-Como..??? osea ke esa vez ke te escuché decir algo con ke tenías ke decirle al maldito de James ke no te interesa su proposicióm...era a él?- dice Sirius algo confundido.  
  
-Eh?? me escuchaste???- dice Lily...al ver la cara de ansiedad de Sirius ella responde.- si, Sirius...me refería a él...-  
  
-Y por ke dijiste ke se llamaba James?- le pregunta James a Lily mientras esta mira al suelo.  
  
-Yo no le dije ke se llamaba así...él me mintió y me dijo ke ese era su nombre...yo me acostumbré y cuando conoci su verdadero nombre nunca lo llamé con ese...y lo de decir ke era mi hermano era para no preocuparte tanto, Cam...viste ke al final funcionó...- dijo ella mirando al suelo y con un semblante bastante triste...capas de deprimir a cualkiera.  
  
-Pues...tienes razón, Lil... - le dijo ella a Lily mientras la abrazaba y ella le respondía el abrazo.-Continua con la historia ahora... no podemos dejarlos así...y menos ahora ke ellos también son buscados...-  
  
-...Nosotros??...por ese tal James Lout??- pregunta Sirius algo confundido aún.  
  
-No, Sirius...lo ke pasa....es ke...la verdadera razón por la cual no acepté unirme a él no fue presisamente como te dije, Cam...mis ganas de libertad no tenían nada ke ver akí... La verdad es ke... "James" kería matar a alguien...al heredero de un poder de generaciones...a....a James...James Potter....-  
  
-KEEE?!??!- dijeron los otros tres con una cara atónita.  
  
-Si...como escucharon...supongo ke ya sabes el verdadero nombre de "James Lout" verdad?? James??- dice Lily a James con cierta tristeza e ironía.  
  
-Tom...Tom Riddle...- dice James...ahora mirando a Lily con cara triste...tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes ellos dos....Lily y James...  
  
-KEEEEE?!?!!- esta vez sólo son Sirius y Cameron...Ambos exclaman atónitos...ni uno sabe ké hacer ahora.  
  
-Él...él me conoce desde el año en el ke mataron a mis padres (y ahora sospecho ke él fue)...y desde entonces me ha dicho ke cuando llegue mi 7° año...le gustaría ke yo siguiera sus pasos....ke me uniera a él...ke fuera un mortífago...y desde el año pasado, cuando me enteré de su identidad y sus planes respecto a ti, James...he tratado de alejarme lo más posible...pero ya no me podía ocultar....y llegará el día en el ke él me encontrará...y créanme...lo desastrozo ke será para mi, no será ni la mitad de lo ke será para tí, James Potter...  
  
-Pero...por ké James?- dice Cameron aún sin entender la gravedad del asunto.  
  
-Cam, James es descendiente de Godric Griffindor...es el heredero del poder y éste "poder" se transmite generación tras generación, heredero tras heredero.... Por eso Tom Riddle kiere eliminar cuanto antes esta cadena ... - dice Lily sin dejar de mirar en los ojos de James...está perdida en sus profundidades...al igual ke James de sus profundos y expresivos ojos verde esmeralda...esos ojos ke irradian sentimientos verdaderos...puros...  
  
-Yo....digo, a mi no me está buscando ni nada...podría salir e ir a buscar a Dombledore...así tendriamos protección...y...- dice Sirius no muy seguro de lo ke dice...pero es interrumpido por Cameron.  
  
-Sirius, a ti también te busca...como a mí...Tom es de esas personas de las ke piensan ke no hay un punto medio....si no estas con él..pues eres igual ke el enemigo...- dice Cameron con seriedad.  
  
-...Cam...-dice Lily mientras vuelve a abrazar a su amiga.- Ya mañana, por la mañana, podremos salir y tomar un expresso a casa de Cam....de ahí hablaremos con su padre y él nos aconsejará y nos dirá si podremos volver a Hogwarts...éste es nuestro último año...asi ke hay ke terminarlo y estudiar para protegernos...sigamos juntos...o no...- dice Lily con voz preocupada, pero tratando de ocultar su miedo en un tono firme de voz.  
  
-Lily...puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- dice James viendo a esos brillantes ojos verdes...  
  
-Claro...sígueme...- dice Lil, levantándose y llevando a James a otro cuarto (o cueva mejor dicho) unido al otro por un túnel algo largo...como de 25 metros.  
  
-Ke pasa, James?- dice Lily volteándose a ver a James, pero al darse la vuelta no puede levantar la cara... siente ke no tiene el valor suficiente.  
  
-Pues...te agradesco ke no formaras parte del grupo "matemos a James Potter"...- dice James mientras mira a la cara escondida tras un flekillo de pelo rojizo oscuro.- ... y kiero decirte ke estamos contigo en esto...los 3...- dice esta parte sonriendo un poco.  
  
-Lo sé... y se los agradesco...a todos.... y nosotros estamos también contigo, James ...no vayas a alejarte de nosotros....los 3 te keremos muchos y no keremos ke te pase algo...- dice Lily sonrojandose un poco.  
  
-...Lily...- dice James acercándose a ella de poco a poco, hasta ke llega a su lado.  
  
-...dime ...James...- dice ella levantando la cara para fijarse en la poca distancia a la ke estan sus cuerpos.  
  
-...Yo también te kiero- le dice mientras la abraza suavemente por los lados de sus brazos...ella le responde el abrazo por debajo de los brazos y aferrándose a su abdomen.  
  
-....- lentamente comienza a sollozar...estar en sus brazos la hace sentirse fuerte y protegida...vulnerable y sincera....sentía ke con él podía ser la chica ke lloraba cada vez ke tenía miedo...y lo sentía...vaya ke si tiene miedo!...tirita de pies a cabeza mientras sus lágrimas salen como gritos de desesperación internos... y él siente ke necesita protegerla, acariciar su espalda y su cara, secar sus lágrimas... apoyarla y ayudarla... ahora ke lo necesita....y piensa en no kerer separarse jamás de ella...jamás!  
  
Lily detiene su llanto... ya se siente reconfortada y no kiere seguir mojando la túnica de Quidditch de James... despega su cara de el pecho de él y se kita los restos y marcas de lágrimas ke tiene en el rostro.  
  
James baja la mirada para ver a la chica ke intenta parar de llorar, pero ke en vano sus lágrimas siguen callendo... la mira y asegura ke es un ángel...una visión divina... y ke en ese momento puede ser de él...de hecho él es de ella... él sabe ke daría su vida por la de ella sin pensarlo dos veces... y ella piensa igual... lento James se deja caer al suelo mientras Lily cae sobre sus piernas asujetada por los firmes y fuertes brazos de él.  
  
Éste le levanta con una mano en la mejilla su cara, ahora cubierta de lagrimones reveldes ke luchan por salir. Al estar a tan corta distancia, pueden sentir la tibia respiración del otro, mientras el ritmo cardiaco aumenta notablemente. James sigue acercando la cara de Lily a la suya y al estar sus labios a punto de rozarse, sube su otra mano a la mejilla, mientras en un movimiento rápido, se encuentran ambos chicos besándose, bajo esa oscura y fría madriguera... protegidos del enemigo... aislados del resto... disfrutando cada movimiento del beso a medida ke se profundiza.  
  
Después de unos segundos, al sentirse más segura, Lily levanta una mano al cuello de James y con la otra revuelve su ya revuelto pelo. (n/a: y díganme, kien no muere de envidia ahora? [yo sii!!])  
  
Después de un par de minutos, ambos se kedan mirando, directo a los ojos, los dos brillando intensamente y reflejando el amor ke sienten por el otro.... sólo hablandose y entendiéndose con la mirada, con esa mirada llena de calor...  
  
-Ke es eso?- dice Lily mientras mira al techo...la tierra está temblando leve mente. James y Lily se abrazan lo más fuerte ke pueden y se paran para ir a juntarse con sus dos amigos...  
  
-Sirius, Cam, estan bien?- pregunta James al llegar a la cueva donde está el ascensor. Pero nadie responde.  
  
-James- dice Lily susurrándole a James-...mira...el ascensor está akí...- dice con una cara muy preocupada.  
  
-Vamos! subamos al exterior...-  
  
-Estas seguro??-  
  
-Si no kieres puedes kedarte, yo iré y te avisaré sobre lo ke pase allá afuera, tu keda...- no alcanza a terminar cuando es besado por Lily, ke se tuvo ke poner en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.  
  
-...Jamás te dejaré solo...me entiendes?....lo afrontaremos juntos...- le dice Lily con una dulce voz y sonrisa.  
  
-Claro- dice James sonriéndole también.  
  
Ambos se suben al "ascensor" y llegan a la superficie donde sólo ven en el cielo el mismo signo de donde apareció el hombre pálido ke comentaban.....Y....y en el suelo...dos pekeños bultos...al notarlos, James y Lily corren hacia ellos.  
  
-No...- susurra Lily mientras tapa su boca con sus manos.  
  
-Sirius, Sirius, despierta por favor!- dice James mientras mueve el bulto de la izkierda; Sirius.  
  
- Cam...no puedes...no....no puedes estar....muerta?... o si?...- dice Lily al borde del llanto. Con los ojos vidriosos y abiertos como platos.  
  
-Sirius, está aún vivo...- dice James ahora revisando a Cameron.- ...-  
  
-Ke pasa, James? Está ella bien??- le dice Lily agachándose con James.  
  
-.....Lil....Cam está....Ella...está muerta...-  
  
-....ke?....no...- dice ella en un tono casi inaudible....mientras se abraza a James fuertemente.  
  
-Lo siento...Tenemos ke irnos al castillo...Vamos! sino Sirius también mo...- no alcanza a decirlo ya ke Lily lo interrumpe...  
  
-No lo digas!...vamonos....mientras antes mejor...- dice mientras toma su varita y le lanza un "Movilis Corpus" a Sirius y al cuerpo sin vida de Cameron Jonns...  
  
^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^  
  
-Enfermera Pomfrey!!- dice Lily mientras entra corriendo a la enfermería.  
  
-Chica! ya es muy tarde! ke sucede??- dice una joven señora de cabellos oscuros al igual ke sus ojos.  
  
-Enfermera...ellos...digo...Cam está...- dice Lil...pronto se keda callada mirando al suelo con la vista perdida...recordando los años, estos 7 años ke pasó al lado de Cameron.... esos maravillosos 7 años.... Otra vez sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas incontenibles ke caen mientras ella cae al suelo de rodillas. Y allí se keda...James sabe ke necesita desahogarse...acaba de morir su mejor amiga....no es algo fácil de soportar...La enfermera hace lo ke puede por ayudar a Sirius a sobrevivir una maldición poderosa ... Cruciatus...  
  
-Lily...ke es eso- dice James mientras toma una pekeña hoja de pergamino color agua-marina en sus manos y lee atentamente:  
  
"Sé ke no fue el mejor comienzo, pero todo va a venir... Nada les voy a asegurar, pero su fin creo sentir... Si uds no me creen, retractense en el momento... pues sus seres keridos, de poco han muerto...  
  
Futuro enfermizo el ke les tengo preparado, Nunca diran ke otra generación a llegado... Y así como mueren sus corazones y sentimientos, volveré poderoso a matarlos y a traer sufrimientos.  
  
T.M.R."  
  
-Va a volver...- dice James mientras pierde su mirada en el infinito.  
  
-James... yo...no kiero separarme nunca de tí...no kiero... no kiero ke termines igual o peor ke... pero ke...- dice Lily sin poder continuar...nuevas lágrimas y nuevos sollozos se apoderan de ella.  
  
-Shhh, trankila Lily- dice James mientras la abraza y besa su frente.  
  
-James...- dice susurrándole en un oido mientras cae desmayada... James la levanta y la deja en una camilla, al lado de Sirius y el cuerpo innerte de Cameron.  
  
-Él estará bien, joven Potter...puede dejar a la señorita Evans akí...váyase a su sala común, no más...-  
  
-No...no puedo dejarla...me kedaré akí...mañana iremos a hablar con Dombledore...- le dice James a la enfermera con tal descición, ke esta no protesta y se vá de la enfermería, dejando a James con su Amigo inconciente, su amiga muerta y con el amor de su vida desmayada e inconciente...  
  
  
  
/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\*/ \/\*/\/\*/\/\*/\/\  
  
n/a: Holaaa!!!!! Jajajja!! mi segundo fic!!!! *sniff* =::: ) ke emocion!!! toy muy feliz de dejar otro fic...aunke este esta de lo peor u____u' en fin....este es mi segundo fic (:)) el primero lo bajo mi amiga kitty y esta bajo su nick....Este lo baje yoooo!! y este es un fic corto de un solo capitulo, no ta mu weno pero estaba inspirada (la luna...taba tan linda...) y es lo ultimo ke he escrito po ke la noche siguiente se fue toa mi inspiracion y me kede llorando en un rincon....u____u' ojala a alguien le guste y me dejen algun review por ahi...solo si kieren...yo ahora apretaria el boton de "atras" y no se....kisas dejaria uno chikitito....Ahh! lo ke alcance su bondad! XDDD.  
  
En fin!....Gracias por leer...ojala a alguien le haya gustado....  
  
Aiooooos!!!!!!!!! =) 


End file.
